1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to serial attached SCSI (“SAS”) domains and more specifically to methods and structures fortuning transceiver circuits of devices in a SAS domain to optimize link quality and performance.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Small Computer Systems Interface (“SCSI”) is a set of American National Standards Institute (“ANSI”) standard electronic interface specification that allow, for example, computers to communicate with peripheral hardware. Common SCSI compatible peripheral devices may include: disk drives, tape drives, CD drives (“CD-ROM”, “CD-RW”, etc), DVD drives, printers and scanners. SCSI as originally created included both a command/response data structure specification and an interface and protocol standard for a parallel bus structure for attachment of devices. SCSI has evolved from exclusively parallel interfaces to include both parallel and serial interfaces. “SCSI” is now generally understood as referring either to the communication transport media (parallel bus structures and various serial transports) or to a plurality of primary commands common to most devices and command sets to meet the needs of specific device types as well as a variety of interface standards and protocols.
The collection of primary commands and other command sets may be used with SCSI parallel interfaces as well as with serial interfaces. The serial interface transport media standards that support SCSI command processing include: Fibre Channel, Serial Bus Protocol (used with the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers 1394 FireWire physical protocol; “IEEE 1394”) and the Serial Storage Protocol (SSP).
SCSI interface transports and commands are also used to interconnect networks of storage devices with processing devices. For example, serial SCSI transport media and protocols such as Serial Attached SCSI (“SAS”) and Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (“SATA”) may be used in such networks. These applications are often referred to as storage networks. Those skilled in the art are familiar with SAS and SATA standards as well as other SCSI related specifications and standards. Information about such interfaces and commands is generally obtainable at the website www.t10.org.
Such SCSI storage networks are often used in large storage systems having a plurality of disk drives to store data for organizations and/or businesses. The network architecture allows storage devices to be physically dispersed in an enterprise while continuing to directly support SCSI commands directly. This architecture allows for distribution of the storage components in an enterprise without the need for added overhead in converting storage requests from SCSI commands into other network commands and then back into lower level SCSI storage related commands.
A SAS network typically comprises one or more SAS initiators coupled to one or more SAS targets often via one or more SAS expanders. In general, as is common in all SCSI communications, SAS initiators initiate communications with SAS targets. The expanders expand the number of ports of a SAS network domain used to interconnect SAS initiators and SAS targets (collectively referred to as SAS devices or SAS device controllers).
In general, a SAS initiator directs information to a SAS target device through ports of one or more SAS expanders in the SAS domain. A “port” in SAS terminology is a logical concept. A port may comprise one or more physical links in a SAS domain. Such physical links are often referred to as PHYs in the terminology of SAS domains. A port may use a single PHY or, if the port is configured as a wide port, may use multiple PHYs logically grouped to provide higher bandwidth.
In general, SAS devices (initiators, targets and expanders) use transceiver circuits for transmitting and receiving data by modulating signals applied to the SAS communication media. SAS devices are typically configured for nominal cabling and environmental conditions. Where particular applications do not comply with those nominal standards the transceivers may exchange data less than optimally. For example, where cabling or connectors are of poor quality or extend longer than anticipated for the nominal settings of a SAS device, the SAS exchanges may experience excessive errors and therefore require excessive re-transmissions and other forms of error recovery. Or, for example, where a SAS fabric is implemented as a backplane bus structure, the S21 and S11 signals may have different parameters across varying frequencies. However, present SAS device transceivers are not adapted to re-configure or tune to optimize for these and other environmental variations.
It is therefore evident from the above discussion that a need exists for improved solutions in a SAS domain to test and tune operation of transceivers for optimizing performance in a particular application.